Bitter Heart
by Book Lovin Teen
Summary: Never again would she put so much trust into another person. Never again would she give out her heart. No more would she shed tears or feel so worthless. She was done trying to fit in with what others wanted her to be.


**Hello this is my edit of a story i read somewhere else hope you like it**

* * *

Rose stared at herself in the mirror. Silkier hair, smoother skin, more toned muscles, and oh yes, definitely bigger breasts.

It had happened over night. Rose hadn't felt a thing. But now, gazing at the new her, Rose was _impressed_. And she was certain that Adrian would be too.

It was early, a little before Rose would normally be going down to eat breakfast. _Good_, she thought, _Adrian will still be in his room and there is no need to worry about running into the little mouse face. _

Rose scowled as her thoughts drifted to Sydeny. It had been ten months since Sydeny had arrived. And for ten months, Sydeny had been the center of Adrian's world. Luckily, things were about to change.

Rose flounced out of the room, nearly giggling with excitement.

She arrived at Adrian's door and knocked. Quickly, she straightened her red sun dress and smoothed her hair.

The door flew open and Adrian was there. Rose's breath caught in her throat. No matter how many times she saw him, he still took her breath away. His light hair fell perfectly on his face. His Emarald eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Rose," he said, a little startled. He leaned against the doorway, smooth as ever. "What are you doin- oh! Looks like you've Hit a massive growth spout." He smiled at her.

"Yes! Can I come in for a minute?" She tilted her head and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure." He stepped aside and allowed her to strut into the room. It was a tiny, neat room with a bed tucked into the corner and a chest of drawers on the side. There was also a desk and a lamp, but that was all. Plain and simple. Of course, it was only temporary. Adrian was always disappearing for long periods of times to do who-knows-what. When Rose asked, he always just said it was work.

Rose immediately crossed the room and sat on his bed. "SoAdrian, I've been thinking a lot about us."

"Oh, um, you have?" For once, Adrian looked caught off guard.

"Yes. You see, I really like you, Adrian. I mean, I really, _really_ like you. And I know you feel the same way about me. I get that your shy and you're worried about Sydeney, but I really think we should be together. Sydeney will get over it. It's not like she wasn't expecting it. I mean, isn't it obvious? You're you and I'm me. We're perfect! So why wait?" She watched as his face went from confused, and surprised to worried. _It must be the Growth spout. I really can have that effect of people_, she thought.

"Look Rose-" he began. But she wouldn't have it. Rose had waited too long for this moment and now, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had finally told Adrian her feelings! She felt invincible.

"No, don't say anything. Just kiss me." In a flash, she was up and across the room. She put her hands on his shoulders and smacked her lips onto his.

Their lips had barely brushed when Adrian's arms shot out and shoved her back. _Hard_.

"What the hell, Rose!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his hand.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Rose said, shocked. This was not going as she expected. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to hold them back.

"Oh, gosh," said Adrian, noticing her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was just surprised. Rose, you know I don't feel that way about you."

Suddenly, everything became clear in Rose's eyes. "This is because of Sydeney, isn't it? That little slut! How can you stand her! She is so annoying, but you never see that, do you? Because you're _in love with her_." The last words came out like daggers. All her hurt and rage came boiling out.

He shook his head. "No, Rose, you're wrong. I'm not in love with Sydeney. We're best friends, that's all. This has nothing to do with her. It's about you. There was once a time when I might have considered it. But not anymore."

She rolled her eyes, clearly disbelieving. "Why not, huh? If it's not Sydeny, then what on earth could be stopping you from liking me? I mean, come _on_. Are you gay? Is that it? Or is it because -"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BITTER!" He yelled, completely losing his patience. "You're selfish, vain, lazy, and you never think of anyone except yourself! You've changed, Rose. I don't know what it was, but something has turned you from someone I could actually see myself loving to someone who I would be happy to _never_ see again."

Rose felt his words hit her and the world began to spin. She had never, never in a million years expected that to be his response. The tears were flowing freely now and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Adrian had never screamed at her, at least not like that. But if that was how he truly felt,Rose did not know how she could go on. She pushed herself out of the room and sprinted through the halls. Afterwards, she couldn't remember the run to her room. His words rang in her ears the whole way. All she knew was that she collapsed onto her bed right before the sobs hit. And once they started, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

He had yelled at her for changing, but it had been for him that she had changed. She had given everything for her feelings for him and now look were it got her?

Slowly, after what felt like hours, the tears began to stop. Her pillow was soaked and she was left feeling empty and hollow inside. She crawled off the bed and moved to stand in front of the mirror.

Her face was red and splotchy. Her hair, plastered to the side of her face with her tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup ran down her face like blood.

Shame washed through her as she stared at what she had been reduced to. It soon turned to a boiling rage.

Rose screamed, a blood curling sound that only a _she_ is capable of making. She picked up her brush from the vanity table and hurled it at the mirror. With a crack, the mirror shattered.

Never again would she put so much trust into another person. Never again would she give out her heart. No more would she shed tears or feel so worthless. She was done trying to fit in with what others wanted her to be. Rose had never felt so disgusted with herself in her life and _someone was going to pay._

Sydeny. She would regret ever walking into Rose's life. Rose hated her. She thought she knew what hatred was before, but she was wrong. Rose wouldn't care if Sydeny dropped dead. In fact, she would welcome it.

Rose sank to her knees, shaking with anger. She would make a plan to bring down both Adrian and Sydeny, maybe even the entire School. And there was only the tiniest voice inside her head, tugging at an old forgotten memory of a promise about to be lost.

Rose was broken and there was no one left to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope so**


End file.
